Ash and Viola
by WitChan
Summary: AshxViola.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Ash..." a woman said, seeing a boy named Ash walking with his Pikachu and his friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont in the streets of Lumiose City on a warm day. Her name is Viola, a Gym Leader in Santalune City and she lives alone. When she met Ash for the first time, she thought how sexy he was. Everyday, she daydreamed about Ash having sex with her among with other things such as hanging around Kalos, eating ice cream together, and many more.

Before meeting Ash, she didn't find other males attractive, including the ones most females would fall for. Some men asked her out on a date, but she rejected them. She even rejected double dates from Alexa, her older sister, a few times.

Viola tried to tell Ash that he's cute and all, but she's a little afraid. She told Alexa about her feelings to Ash a few days ago and Alexa suggested that she needs to tell Ash her secret before it's too late.

Rushing to Ash, she waves at him and his friends and says, "Hey, Ash!"

Hearing Viola's voice, Ash and co. stop their tracks, looking at Viola as she stops running. Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena are all wearing the same clothes. Same for Viola.

"Hi, Viola," Ash smiled.

"Hi, Ash," Viola smiled back.

"So what brings you here, Viola?" Ash asked.

"T-To... t-tell y-you... s-somet-thing..." Viola stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering, Viola? Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yes... Ash... I-I love you."

Serena gasps in shock and Ash says, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Viola replied. As Serena turns around, Viola explains why she loves Ash.

"Oh, Viola. I love you too," Ash said, dripping a tear out of her eyes as Serena walks away with an angry look on her face. As for Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu, they feel happy for Ash and Viola.

Ash and Viola touch each other's lips, distracting a few people around them. Then, Viola grabs Ash's ass as she and Ash close their eyes together.

"Umm... guys... You two are still in public..." Clemont said, leading Ash and Viola to break their kiss.

"Shit, sorry about that. I just got excited, that's all," Viola apologized as the same people seeing her and Ash kiss continue to do what they're doing.

"Yeah, me too," Ash said.

Noticing that Serena's not here with her and the rest of the gang, Bonnie asks, "Where's Serena?"

"I don't know," Ash replied, touching Viola's shoulder with his hand.

"We'll find her," Clemont said.

"And my Viola and I will wait here," Ash said.

After a few minutes, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu see Serena heading to the Gym.

"Serena, wait!" Clemont said, and Serena turns around.

"What!?" Serena yelled.

"Why did you walk off like that, Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I love Ash, okay!?" Serena replied.

"Why haven't you told Ash about your feelings to him, then?" Clemont asked, folding his arms.

Serena sighs, shaking her head. "Look, just leave me alone, okay? God, I can't believe Ash would kiss someone twice his age... So sick, I tell you."

"Well, we're about to head back to Ash and Viola. Wanna come?" Bonnie said.

"Hell no," Serena said, going inside the Gym.

"What happened to Serena?" Ash asked.

"She's upset because..."

Bonnie hits Clemont's stomach with her elbow, cutting him as she says, "She needs some rest, that's all."

"I see. But other than that, let's say we go to a restaurant and eat there," Ash said.

"I love your idea, sweetie. I'll do all the paying with my money," Viola said.

"I'll do it, baby. My mom mailed me $5,000 last week. She won a big lottery," Ash said.

"Ah, okay, then!" Viola said.

"Which restaurant are we going to?" Clemont asked.

"Restaurant Le Yeah!" Ash replied.

"Good idea, Ash! Le Yeah's my favorite!" Viola said.

"Then let's get there. My stomach's growling," Bonnie said.

While heading to Le Yeah with her boyfriend and his friends, Viola asks, "How much did my future mother-in-law won on her lottery, Ash?"

"$500,000," Ash replied.

"Wow, that's a lot. I'm happy for her," Viola said.

At Restaurant Le High, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, and Viola join Pikachu on the table with their stuff. Then, they begin eating as Pikachu grabs one of Ash's french fries. Ash ordered hot shrimp, french fries, an orange soda, and baked chicken, Clemont ordered a bottle of water, spinach, corn, mashed potatoes, and white beans, Bonnie ordered root beer, sweet peas, chicken wings, and nachos with hot cheese spicy peppers, and Viola ordered a thick steak, sprite, beets, boston cream pie, butter cookies, and hot chili. The total amount of their stuff was $78,97.

"Restaurant Le High have the best shit, I tell ya!" Viola speaks with her mouth full.

"Agreed," Ash agreed, enjoying his hot shrimp as Pikachu eat a little of his baked chicken.

"Mmm... these nachos are so freaking delicious..." Bonnie said, eating her nachos.

"Try not to eat too fast, Bonnie," Clemont said, holding his fork with a bit of mashed potatoes.

"Stop taking it way too seriously and let me enjoy my time here," Bonnie said.

"Whatever you say, Bonnie," Clemont said. Then, he eats his mashed potatoes.

Outside, Serena sees Ash and Viola sitting and eating together, clenching her teeth and fists as she rushes inside the restaurant. Then, she grabs someone's plate of food as he gasps, goes over to Ash and co., and pours the food on top of Viola's hair, getting everyone else's attention.

"What the fuck did you do that for, Serena!?" Ash yelled.

"She doesn't deserve you, Ash! She's too old for you for crying out loud! Hang out with someone your own age!" Serena said.

Wiping the food off her hair, an angry Viola gets up as Serena moves back, scaring Serena.

"I'm sorry..." Serena said lowly.

"SORRY MY FUCKING ASS!" Viola scowled.

Serena runs off, but Viola grabs her quick, tossing her towards a shit load of food for a family. Then, she picks Serena up and throws her toward to window, sending her outside as Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu rush to Viola and tell Viola to stop.

"Fuck off!" Viola said.

Viola joins Serena outside, continuing the assault as she kick's Serena's head and Serena starts crying. More people join Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu to move Viola away from Serena, but all of them are weak. Ash shows up, refusing to stop Viola, loving the beating Viola gives to Serena.

"Keep going, Viola. She deserves it," Ash said.

"Ash!" Bonnie said, struggling with the others to save Serena.

After fifteen seconds, Viola goes back inside and says, "Done."

"That was incredible, Viola," Ash said.

"Thanks," Viola said.

"Incredible!? Are you out of your mind!?" Clemont asked, but Ash ignores his question as he and Viola resume eating their food.

"We need to take Serena to the hospital fast. She doesn't look good," Bonnie said.

* * *

Minutes later, Ash and Viola exit the restaurant and Viola says, "Let's go to my place and have fun."

"Okay, baby," Ash said.

While they were in the restaurant, they ate the rest of Clemont and Bonnie's food with theirs, since they, and Pikachu, stayed with a badly injured Serena. Also, Viola washed her hair before she and Ash finished their meals.

Arriving at Route 4 with Ash, Viola pushes Ash to the bushes, pressing his lips with hers as Ash's cock erects, meeting his tongue with her for a french-kiss as they moan together. Despite almost reaching to Santalune City, Viola can't wait any longer to have sex with Ash.

Ash pulls Viola's pants and panties down at the same time, exposing her pussy and ass as he moves his tongue faster, squeezing Viola's ass hard. Suddenly breaking her kissing with Ash, Viola levels Ash's pants and underwear on the ground, kneeling as she holding his dick with her hand, mouthing it to begin her stroking.

Looking at Ash with those beautiful eyes of hers, Viola making sucking sounds, moaning with Ash as Ash rubs her hair. Viola loves the rubbing and tasting Ash's cock.

"That feels so good, Viola... Don't stop until I smear my cum inside your mouth," Ash said.

Viola's happy to her what Ash said. As she goes faster, her saliva drips out of her mouth to touch her legs, making this a lot better. Now she remembered doing to this Ash in a dream and this is the same spot. In that dream, her sucking lasted for twenty minutes, even after Ash's climax.

Speaking of climax, Ash's cock ejaculates, filling Viola's mouth with his sperm. Then, Viola ends her sucking, swallowing the sperm down her throat, laying on the ground as she spreads her legs.

"Please lick it good, Ash," Viola said.

"I won't disappoint you, darling," Ash said, joining Viola.

Sticking his tongue out, Ash pushes it deep inside Viola's pussy, licking it as Viola grabs her right breast to move it around slowly, calling out Ash's name.

"Oh, Ash... Ash... Ash, baby..." Viola said, enjoying the feeling from her cunt.

To make this better for the two, Ash plunges two of his fingers inside Viola's warm ass, thrusting them in and out and Viola loves it.

"That's what I'm talking about, you sexy thing..." Viola said.

Ash never tasted anything as good as Viola's vagina. He treats it as if it's a delicious ice cream with sprinkles on top and whip cream. He'll lick it for hours if he have to.

After enough licks, Viola's love juices come out of her pussy as she tells as to stop. He did, and he watches Viola calm down.

After Viola cools off, Ash says, "Turn around, Viola. I wanna fuck you in the ass."

"As you wish, love," Viola said.

Viola turns the other away. Then, Ash crawls on top of her, making his penis visit her ass. He moves his cock, banging Viola's ass as they moan once again.

"Ah... Ah... So good... So fucking good..." Viola said.

"I know, right...?" Ash said.

Like the previous things he did to Viola, him playing with Viola's ass is fantastic. Viola squeezes her hands on the ground, begging Ash to go faster. Loving the sounds of that, Ash goes faster, moving his tongue around Viola's ear, moaning louder with her.

"If anyone shows up... keep going..." Viola said.

"K..." Ash said.

Many minutes later, Viola finally tells Ash to stop giving her anal and he did as he rolls off Viola. To Viola, her getting fucked in the ass was better than stroking Ash's cock and feeling Ash's tongue teasing her cunt.

After their breathing returned to normal, Viola flips back and says, "Now tear my pussy apart."

Moving back to Viola, Ash gives her more sex by fucking her pussy, looking at Viola as the two smile together.

"Feel good, isn't it..." Ash asked.

"Yes..." Viola replied.

Guiding her hands to Ash's ass, she uses one to squeeze it while using two fingers from the other one to finger fuck Ash's anus, going fast as Ash speeds his cock.

"I love this... God, I fucking love this... I don't want our relationship to end..." Viola said.

"Ditto... love..." Ash said.

More minutes later, Ash ends his thrusting and said, "I... love you... Viola..."

"I... love... you... too... Ash..." Viola said.

A month later, Ash, Viola, and Pikachu are taking a walk in the same route where Ash and Viola have sex. A few days after Ash and Viola started a romantic relationship, Viola apologized to Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu at the hospital. Pikachu forgave Viola, but the rest didn't.

Serena suddenly shows up with something behind her. She got out of the hospital yesterday and promised Clemont and Bonnie not to tell Ash and Viola about it because she got a surprise for Viola.

"Serena? Where's Bonnie and Clemont?" Ash asked.

"At home," Serena replied with a different tone.

"What's with your voice, Serena? Are you still mad at me?" Viola asked.

"YES!" Serena replied, pointing at gun at Viola as Viola, Ash, and Pikachu looks shocked.

"Shit, Serena! Where the hell did you get that gun from!?" Ash asked.

"From my mom! She's uses it to protect herself!" Serena replied.

"Easy, Serena. Just give us the gun so no one gets hurt," Viola said.

"The only one getting hurt is you, bitch! Get ready to FUCKING DIE!" Serena said.

Viola quickly kicks the gun off Serena's hand. Then, she spin kicks Serena's head, easily knocking her out.

"Poor Serena. She needs help," Ash said.

"Indeed," Viola said, pressing her body behind Ash's, touching Ash's stomach with her arms and hands. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Viola," Ash said.

Ash, Viola, Pikachu watch Serena as time goes on.

The End


End file.
